<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snakelet by Serpentwinchestervampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207494">Snakelet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentwinchestervampire/pseuds/Serpentwinchestervampire'>Serpentwinchestervampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, So much smut, really smutty, slight BDSM, straight smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentwinchestervampire/pseuds/Serpentwinchestervampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Animal attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cinnamon I don’t know about this” My best friend Vee said. Vee a curvy blond looked super uncomfortable looking at the South side dive bar.<br/>
“Vee your supposed to call me Cin” I reminded her. “Look this is super epic okay we go in make out with a real bad boy and we can like totally giggle about it when we are like 80”<br/>
“This isn’t a good idea” we walked into the whyte wyrm<br/>
“It’s a biker bar” she whispered.<br/>
“Even better Vee” we walked up to the bar and that’s when I saw him...he was so very far from my usual type of blond beautiful tall and tan he has dark hair endless smoldering eyes and was older he had to be in his 40’s. To put it short he was simply the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. Those eyes locked on mine it could of been a second or an eternity but he walked over to me.<br/>
I flipped my dark brown hair and batted my green eyes.<br/>
“Hello” I said simply.<br/>
“My names F.P.” He leaned in closer to me and every ounce of moisture in my body decided to settle between my legs.<br/>
“Cin” I grinned he most of seen the raw lust in my eyes because his smile was all dark promises.<br/>
We ended up in an empty room of the whyte wyrm I was on top of him in a chair making out and my god he was good at it. One hand on my ass the other on the back of my neck. My hands were in his silky hair he rotated his him and the friction made me moan into his mouth. This was suppose to be a make out session not a hook up but my body wasn’t paying attention.<br/>
His hands slipped under my skirt.<br/>
“Damn you are so fucking wet” he rubbed me my word exploded into colors and echo’s.<br/>
“ Fuck you are so fucking sexy” he growled and just like that I was turned on all over again.<br/>
He opened his jeans freeing the most beautiful cock I ever seen in my life. Big thick and smooth. I went to touch him and he pulled my hand back.<br/>
His eyes were full of fiery passion.<br/>
“I want to be inside you” those word we’re like throwing a match on gasoline. I moaned and he pushed my thong aside and entered me in one powerful thrust. I clutched his shoulders as I rode him.<br/>
“Fuck yeah just like that baby” He growled.<br/>
Oh god oh god oh god” I screamed cumming hard. He moved us to the floor he was on top of me and god she was working the hell out of me he completely owned my body and kept making me cum over and over again. I felt his body tense he buried his face in my neck and started to tremble as he climaxed holding me close.<br/>
He smelled so good like warm leather whiskey and motor oil.<br/>
I got dressed kissed him good bye and grabbed Vee as I drove to my new mansion in Riverdale I knew those eyes would haunt me tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’ll never forget my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since my biker bar incident. Someone as in the boring old wind bag Sheriff Keller told my dad he saw my car in the south side and my dad totally took my credit card for two weeks which was epically unfair. Vee left but I did make a few friends at school and we were doing a spa day so I went in search for my dad and he was in the back yard talking to a too familiar figure in a south side serpents jacket.<br/>
“Hello honey...you probably want your card” my dad said and handed me my card i automatically grabbed it.<br/>
F.P looked so good his jeans hugged him just right.<br/>
“F.P. This is my daughter Cinnamon she just started at Riverdale high”<br/>
“High school” F.P. Narrowed those eyes At me.<br/>
“I’m a senior, I clarified.<br/>
“That grow up so fast she’ll be 18 tomorrow”<br/>
Oh great now F.P. Was giving me a death glare.<br/>
“I got to go” I said and fled but I had no fun at all at the salon I couldn’t relax I has no fun shopping I had no fun at the party I was invited too no fun at all which was all a certain serpents fault.<br/>
It was officially my birthday when I walked into my bedroom. My shopping bag fell out of my hands and I gasped F.P. Was in my room. I closed the door.<br/>
“How did you...”<br/>
He raised his brow and I shut up.<br/>
“So I might be old fashion but I don’t think it’s okay for teenage girls to walk into bars with fake ID’s”<br/>
“It was supposed to be...”<br/>
“A cheap thrill, where you thrilled princess.”<br/>
“Don’t you dare!”  My temper sparked.<br/>
“ I will do and say whatever the hell I want princess after what you just pulled I think I have the right”<br/>
“I don’t even understand why your so mad.”<br/>
“Your 17”<br/>
“I’m 18”<br/>
“You were 17 when we were fuckin* on the floor at the Whyte wyrm”<br/>
My hand shot out to slap him but he caught it before it made contact with his pretty face. The touch ignited a fire and he pulled me into his arms.<br/>
“The things I’m going to do to you baby, you want to fuck with a bad boy. You want to slum it, I’m going to make sure you never forget my name.”<br/>
In that instant I was against the door. My knees trembled as his hands ran down my sides to grab my hip then travel to my back to pull down the zipper and my dress fell to the floor.<br/>
He threw me on the bed and took off his close he had to be close to fifty and still had the body of a god.<br/>
“I want you so bad” he whispered husky in my ear.<br/>
“Oh god please” he captured my mouth again. He traced the curve of my neck with his teeth and tongue. His hands cupped my breast his thumb circled my nipple.<br/>
“Please” I cried out.<br/>
“Oh no,no baby. We went fast our first time this time we are going to have some foreplay.” His hands grabbed my hips again his fingers digging in as he kissed my stomach my body trembled.<br/>
“F.P.”<br/>
His strong callous hand ripped my silk ivory thong and tossed it off the bed. He slowly kissed behind my knee then my inner thigh his stubble hurt a little but it added to the pleasure, then his lips closed over my center. I arched my back and gasped as I completely lost control of my body he worked me perfectly a king me cum till I cried.<br/>
“Are you sorry you lied to me Snakelet” he asked.<br/>
“Snaklet?”<br/>
“A baby snake” he smirked those intense eyes making my body hot again.<br/>
“I’m not a baby”<br/>
“Yes you are so young so...” his words trailed off as his body glided over mine. My legs automatically opened and he brought our bodies together.<br/>
He closed his eyes when he opened them again the erotic storm almost blew me away.<br/>
He moved leading us into a marathon of exquisite pleasure, giving and taking until he shuttered and collapsed on his back next to me. When his breathing evened out he sat up and looked back at me his guard down, for the very first time since I met him he looks vulnerable.<br/>
“You know this..us..it won’t work” his voice was soft.<br/>
My heart constricted, and for the first time in Avery long time I was afraid. Caring about someone made you weak, it made you silly and stupid and obsessive.<br/>
I hesitated a second to long and then that hard shield was back up and his eyes were cold.<br/>
“But you knew that already.”<br/>
I closed my eyes at his words refusing to let him see the fear and worry.<br/>
After a few minutes my door opened and closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>